Colores inesperados
by reyincoloro
Summary: En Einhorn, donde sus consumidores son uno más gay que el otro, tres semidioses se encuentran. Esto desata una serie de sucesos de todo tipo y de lo más turbio.


**El mundo de Percy Jackson es propiedad absoluta de Rick Riordan.  
>NA:** Es cortito, sí. Pero creo que está bueno. Lo empecé en plena clase de Biología. Espero que guste, ¡comenten qué les pareció! (:  
><strong>*<strong>A Vero, que es cool. No a Sheila que no quiso irme a comprar.

* * *

><p>Era sábado por la noche y Nico observaba todo desde las profundidades de las bulliciosas calles de New York. La gente se paseaba por doquier. Unos hablaban, otros nada. Pero todo estaba muy vívido, muy prendido. Nico notó a muchos de ellos felices, y no tenía ni idea de por qué.<p>

La mayoría de ellos eran hombres; iban en grupo, en pareja o solos, pero sí, eran hombres. Porque ese sábado debía ser el mejor de su vida, debía superar sus expectativas en todo. Porque ese día tan particular, Nico se las había arreglado para ir hasta el centro de la ciudad y por fin tener su primera experiencia como un homosexual hecho y derecho.

Sí. Nico había aceptado su homosexualidad meses atrás y había estado escondiéndolo. Ya no más, un día se dijo, y así fue que aquel sábado se encontraba contra la pared de un callejón, aún sin saber si ir o no ir. Porque esto sería un gran paso en su vida, el golpe definitivo y no quería cagarla.

Respiró hondo. Hizo de sus manos puños para cesar el temblequeo de estas. Estaba súper nervioso. Tragó con fuerza y, juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad exclamó para sí "¡Pero si soy el hijo de Hades!, ¿de qué mierda me escondo?" Y se incluyó en la multitud, en camino a algún pub o boliche para descubrirse ante el mundo.

Una vez que se adentró, vio colores que pensó muertos. Se sintió vivo y relajado. Pertenecía y lo sabía. Suspiró de alivio y siguió a los demás por el mismo arcoíris.

Había conseguido una documentación falsa. Su esbelta apariencia le ayudaba a camuflarse con el resto ya que no aparentaba tener sólo quince. No resaltaba mucho, lo que le gustaba aún más. Vestía unos jeans rotos negros con una cadena colgando de este, combinado con una remera del mismo color con una calavera. Se había dejado la campera, el clima estaba demasiado caluroso como para llevarla.

Se toqueteó el anillo inquieto mientras le decían que ingrese luego de revisar su identificación.

Lo que había experimentado en la calle fue sólo una pizca de lo que era ahí dentro. _Einhorn_ (así se llamaba el lugar) te brindaba lo mejor de lo mejor. Los mejores pectorales, los mejores culos. Las sonrisas más deslumbrantes en unos rostros preciosos. Unos chongos de muerte: sudados, medio desnudos y dispuestos a todo.

Un amago de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico. Esta sería _la_ noche, esta sería _su_ noche.

Nico se quedó en la barra, luego de pedir lo primero que se le ocurrió. Estaba que se moría. Estaba re feliz y ansioso, pero su vergüenza le podía. No pensaba bailar a menos que lo invitaran o algo. Aun así, no es como si supiese moverse...

Luego de algunas vueltas al lugar descubrió que había desde jóvenes hasta treintañeros. Se sorprendió al descubrir cuánta gente había. El lugar estaba repleto.

También descubrió bailarines en plataformas prácticamente copulando. Se cubrió el rostro al sentir el calos ascender a su rostro.

Y esa noche, evidentemente, la fiesta tenía una temática en especial: ir disfrazado. Aunque había gente, como él, que iban de civil.

Muchos voltearon a verlo en cuanto se adentró a la pista. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero sabía qué hacía lo correcto, o eso suponía.

Mientras más se adentraba, más frío tenía. No era frío en sí, sino que algo... algo raro, una sensación extraña. Cuando llegó por fin a un hueco, donde daban unos reflectores verdes y amarillos, se quedó inmóvil, no reaccionaba. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Carecía de sentido, carecía de todo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué?

De pronto, la extraña sensación se intensificó. De repente pensó que haber llevado la campera habría sido más adecuado.

"Trágame, Gea", pensó. Le habían cagado la noche.


End file.
